Conventional engineering tools offer only a basic support of a workflow by providing tasks, documents or models in a defined sequence. The composition of a workflow is done manually. When customizing, these workflows are programmed by experts into the engineering tool by supplementing the source code of the engineering tool. This naturally leads to customer-specific and product-dependent results. Moreover, the generated workflows can only with difficulty and corresponding expert knowledge be retracked to the original product core.
Accordingly, conventional engineering tools do not provide any systematic support for a user or an expert of the respective application domain of the engineering tool to compose or assemble his own individual workflows from workflow steps and basic functions of the engineering tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which offers such a systematic support of a user to generate an engineering workflow for a domain.